


Power Rangers AVX

by Androzani84



Series: Power Rangers AVX [2]
Category: Power Rangers, 高速戦隊ターボレンジャー | Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
Genre: Adaptation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: When ancient demons are unearthed, a high-school teacher aligns with a gryphon and a group of students at his school to fight them back.
Series: Power Rangers AVX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Let The Race Begin Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a sleepy town, an ancient evil reawakens.

Crosslands, a small town in the US countryside. Not much is in this town, save for a few schools, a train station and an array of factories. Ever since the town was founded 159 years ago, nothing of significance has happened within its borders, save for a brief Passover by the Portuguese Ambassador. But this was soon to change. Suddenly and terribly, the town of Crosslands was to host one of the greatest threats to humanity ever.

* * *

In a quarry near the town, archaeologists were at work. They were at the sight in response to someone stumbling upon what he though was proof of an undiscovered civilisation. But so far, they had found little to corroborate this theory. “There’s nothing here. Just a couple of these stone seals.”, one of them called out.

“Nevertheless, these designs are interesting.”, the on-sight Professor responded. “I’ve never seen anything like these in my 20 years as an archaeologist. We must store these for future study.”

And so the team placed the seals within a crate, which they loaded into a truck for the bumpy drive back. From underneath the ground beneath them, a sinister presence observed this. “Yes. You human fools don’t realise it, but you’re about to be the progenitors of your species’ end and my species’ return.”

* * *

_In another plane far removed from ours, a being looked down on the archaeologists as they worked. “It seems that my greatest concerns of the last 3 millennium are coming to light. I must call upon my own debts.” He fired a beam, invisible but incredibly powerful, at the Earth’s plane._

* * *

And in the study of a local teacher at Crosslands High School, a rusted old medallion, mounted on a mantle with a small gem in its centre, began flashing. The teacher in question, one Nathaniel Beck, sighed. “ I suppose destiny must’ve caught up with me”, he said to himself. He began to head off for a location that only he knew the significance of.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, in the classroom of one Harriet Collins, something else significant was happening, but more mundane. “Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please be sure to try and make him feel welcome.” She addressed her class as if they were still in kindergarten, mostly out of habit from her previous teaching job. Despite the constant number of times her daughter had bought it up at the dinner table, she had no intention of stopping the habit. “Now then, how do you feel about introducing yourself?”

The new boy coughed gently, before introducing himself. “Hi, my name is Ricky Jackson. I recently moved here with my family, which is my dad, my mom and my brother Randy. I don’t really have a lot else to say, other than hoping that I can make a few friends while I’m here.”

“Thank you, Ricky.”, Mrs. Collins said to her newest student. “While you’re still getting used to our school, I’m going to have our very own student representative Raquel Collins show you around.” Ricky could see the girl he was indicating visibly wince at the suggestion, before sighing in resignation. He was confused until he thought about the girl’s surname. It was the same as his teacher. He wondered if the two were related.

‘Thank you, Mrs. Collins.”, Ricky said as he sat himself down. He looked around and allowed himself to look around the world and register everyone’s basic personality as a roll call was made. He saw a boy try to pass a note to a girl a few seats away, who simply threw it away without reading it. The roll call identified them as Roland McCormick and Samantha Hawkins respectively. He was also able to name a boy drawing pictures instead of focusing as Arthur Baldwin. He did pick up other names, but he didn’t exactly identify who they belonged to. This seemed like it was going to be another school year.

* * *

On the road, the archeological team were forced off course. “I just hope we don’t encounter any bumps in this road.”, one of them mused. “Even the slightest shock could shatter the stone seals.”

But unfortunately for them, there was one bump in the road. And this time, there was no way around it. Even though they were going very slowly over it, 4 of the seals were shattered by the impact. The truck suddenly stopped as it saw 4 new figures appear in front of it. They consisted of a squat, bluish-green creature, a woman in a snake themed outfit with a black cardigan, a bearded old man in a robe and a peculiar hat and a red warrior clad entirely in armour with orange silk pants and curved golden spikes on his shoulders. “At last.”, the last of the 4 declared. “We’re free.”

“But the same cannot be said of our fellow Bomas, Hellivore.”, the bearded man said. “These humans may have recovered some of our warriors from the battlefield, but it is a handful compared to the potential legions we could command.”

“Then I suggest we start rebuilding, Malchemist.”, the woman suggested. “After all, we have an army at our fingertips. We simply need to take it back from these fools.”

The archaeologists were terrified by these figures. “Who are you people?”, one of them asked.

“Me? You can call me Bugroth.”, the blue creature said in response. “And these are my associates Reptillia, Malchemist and Hellivore. We were locked away inside those stone seals you were carrying.”

“But then we were able to break free thanks to you fools.”, Hellivore continued. He then brandished his twin swords at the men. “And we’ll be taking the rest of the ones you’ve collected if you value your lives.”

* * *

Back at the school, Ricky had a break at the moment, so he was being shown around by Raquel, as had been promised earlier. “And this is the trophy room.”, Raquel continued. “We don’t really have much to our name other than the regional American Football team. Though the real pride of the school is our music club. Now then, are there any questions?”

“Yeah, are you and Mrs. Collins um…?”, Ricky began, but didn’t finish, guessing that she knew how the sentence was going to end.

Raquel sighed. “She’s my mother. Believe me, we try not to let it show in the classroom, but it’s kind of hard when you get picked as class representative. Do you have a REAL question?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. How do I sign up for this music club? I’m a bit of a whiz at the recorder.”

“You want to sign up for the music club?” Both Ricky and Raquel turned towards the source of the question. It was a boy from their year and his friend. Ricky vaguely remembered that they answered to Drew Williams and Daniel Rashton. “You’re pretty gutsy to think you stand a chance in there.”, the original speaker - Daniel - added.

“He must not have heard about Christopher yet.”, Drew thought out loud.

Ricky was of course confused. “Wait, I’m confused. Who’s Christopher?”

“Just a guy who thinks he’s the king of the music club.”, Raquel clarified. “He’s very possessive about being in it, just because he managed to learn piano on his own and he basically refuses to share the stage with anyone else.”

Ricky merely cracked his knuckles. “Well then, bring it on Christopher. I welcome the challenge.” Raquel and Drew smiled at this.

“If you’re going to think you can take on Christopher, then I’ll show you to sign-ups.”, Drew said. “I’ll catch you later.”, he said to Daniel as he led Ricky and Raquel away.

* * *

Back in the outskirts of town, the 4 Boma commanders had taken the seals and performed a chant to release the Bomas within. In total, they had released 23 minor Bomas. These were Granitrax, Possessor, Brute, Smashmouth, Mermix, Spiriterror, Feedor, Houser, Horror Hag, Clayf, Ringella, Loveater, Dollface, Scorpinax, Slamco, Metalner, Suckupede, Medievaliser, Zombocalypse, Revattack, Exotica, Switcher and Ultimos. “This isn’t as large a force as it could be.”, Reptillia hissed. “We need more soldiers.”

“It would take too long for us to locate more seals.”, Hellivore informed her. “We need to work on finding our leader Malgramon for the moment. We’ll have to do with the minions we have.”

“Hold on a minute.”, Clayf stepped forward. “Did you call us ‘your minions’?”

“Yeah.”, Dollface added. “What makes you think we’ll fall in line and serve you?”

“The fact we haven’t fully broken you free of your seals.”, Malchemist stepped forward, holding one of the seals in his hand. Sure enough, it was intact, unlike those of the four commanders.

“And if you think of rebelling against us, alrighty then.” Bugroth began scratching the seal, causing Smashmouth to keel over in pain. “You’re just hurting yourself.”

“Don’t do anything rash.”, Ringella said, stepping forward and waving her arms around. “We’ll do as you say.”

“That’s what I like to hear. You should all work together if we’re going to claim dominion over the Earth.” Everyone was left looking around them upon hearing the croaky voice, one they recognised all too well.

“My Lord.”, Bugroth cried out in joy. “You’re alive. But where are you?”

“Indeed.”, Malchemist added. “How do we know that you’re the real Malgramon and not some trick left behind by the gryphon that imprisoned us? Why don’t you come out and show yourself?”

“Better yet, why don’t you all come to me?”, Malgramon's voice echoed once more. “I shall send you the directions to my castle so that you may reunite with me.”

The directions appeared in everyone’s head, causing them to turn around and head in the directions indicated. All except for Granitrax, a Boma with a body as hard as solid rock. “Why should we waste time with self-pleasantries?”, he asked. “We should be filling the humans with fear at the prospect of our return.”

Reptillia moved to scratch his seal, but Hellivore stopped her. “No wait. I like the way he’s thinking. Humanity should be made aware of our presence sooner rather than later. Savants!” A group of Neanderthal-like minions emerged from the ground, led by two red-coloured ones at the head of several black-coloured grunts. All had masks and weapons made of bone. “Why don’t you find the biggest gathering of humans and make an impression?” The simplistic grunts nodded and followed Granitrax towards the nearest large gathering of humans. Crosslands High School.

* * *

And at the school, Drew had finished with what he was doing with Ricky. “There. You are now member number dos of the music club. Sorry that you’re not part of a large group?”

“Nah.”, Ricky shrugged. “With a smaller group, that just makes me want to work twice as hard.”

“That’s a good attitude to have.”, Raquel nodded. “And who knows? Maybe if you turn out to be a big thing around here, you might get others to consider…” But she was stopped when she saw someone running down the hallway. “I might be going crazy, but you guys just see…?”

“You’re not going mad.”, Drew clarified. “I saw him too and I think it was Mr. Beck, the engineering teacher. You’d think he’d know better than to run in a corridor.”

Ricky merely shrugged at this. “Maybe he’s just in a rush to get to his next venture. It’s nothing to do with us.”

But Drew was more insistent. “We should follow him. See what he’s up to.”

He dragged the other two along the corridor after Mr. Beck, only to come face to face with a rock monster and a group of boney creatures. “Well well, I managed to find three humans already. This should be a good start.”, the creature declared.

Raquel moved backwards. “What are these things?”, she asked, with some fear in her voice.

“I don’t know.”, Ricky answered. “But whatever they are, there not good news.”

“We’ll just have to get rid of them then.”, Drew suggested. “Let’s go!”

The rock creature pointed. “Savants, attack!”

And thus a fight broke out between the three teens and the Savants. Ricky, Drew and Raquel handled themselves for the most part, but were soon overwhelmed when faced with Granitrax. “Man, this guy’s tough.”, Ricky wheezed. “We need to keep trying though.”

“But why?”, asked Drew. “This thing is literally made out of rocks like you’d find in a quarry. We can’t even scratch it.”

Granitrax laughed at this. “Listen to your friend, human. You’re no match for me. The Boma civilisation will soon control your entire planet.”

“Boma?”, Raquel repeated to herself.

“I don’t care if you are stronger than us.”, Ricky said, pointing at the rock creature. “If you’re going to threaten humanity, then you’re just asking for trouble. Because I’m not going to stop until you’re just dust in the wind.”

Drew sighed before saying. “This guy may not be too bright or attentive, but he has a point. I guess I might as well help him try and stop you.”

Raquel didn’t put up any arguments, instead adding. “I was elected to represent the students. And I’m sure I’d be letting them down if I let you hurt them. So you now have to go through three of us if you want to continue.”

“That’s a good attitude to have.” Everyone turned around to see Mr. Beck coming back. He was holding a briefcase in his hand. “I was going to see if I could give these to the authorities, but I’m sure you’d probably get better use out of them.” He opened the briefcase to reveal 5 identical braces, 3 of which he tossed to Ricky and co. “They’re called the Race Morphers. You activate them by saying ‘Start Up! Ready, Go!’ and pressing on them. You’ll get the power to face that thing.”

“Thanks, I guess.”, Ricky said in confusion. He quickly composed himself. “Well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, as I say. You guys want to do this?”

“Well if we did, it means goodbye to any semblance of normality for a while.”, Drew said. He then laughed. “But I’ve found ‘normal’ to be boring lately. Might as well throw caution to the wind.”

Raquel also nodded. “Like I said before, not stepping up to stop this thing would be against the basic principles of being a student rep. Let’s do this.”

“Okay. Start Up! Ready, Go!” A light surrounded the three, and when it cleared, they were now dressed in identical white outfits, with helmets of the same colour. The only break in the white were their visors, which were a matte black. They each had a firearm in their holsters.

“This is not what I was expecting.”, Drew said as he looked over his outfit.

Raquel also inspected herself. “Yes, this isn’t the most exciting design option.”

“We’ll have to see if we can customise these later.”, Ricky noted.

Granitrax then coughed. “Excuse me, but we were about to fight, in case you forgot.”

“Oh right.” The three Rangers then engaged Granitrax in hand to hand combat and this time, there was less of a notable difference in power. “These suits are incredible.”, Drew said with an almost childlike glee.

“I know, I feel like I can do anything.”, Raquel concurred. She then pulled out the gun that was in her holster. “It might be a good idea to see what this can do.” She aimed at Granitrax and fired, knocking the Boma back. “Wow, this thing is so cool.”

“I see you’ve discovered the Vroom Blaster.”, Beck noted. “It might be good if you know they have a second function.”

“Oh really?”, Ricky said, pulling out his Vroom Blaster and beginning to mess with it. He pulled off the top area and folded said top area out into a sword. “Sweet. I’m gonna call this the Gear Shift Saber.” He then began swinging it at the Boma, knocking him back several feet. “Alright, now let’s finish this thing off.”

But Granitrax quickly recovered. “You beat me this time, humans. But be warned that I will crush you in our rematch.” With that, he turned around and ran away.

“Should we go after him?”, Raquel asked.

“Nah, he said he’d be back for more punishment.”, Drew said. The three then powered down. “Besides, I think Mr. Beck here owes us some explanations.”

“Yeah.”, Ricky said. “Like for starters, what was that thing anyway? What’s his beef with humanity.”

“He mentioned something about the ‘Boma civilisation’, whatever that is.”, Raquel noted.

Beck sighed. “Well, I guess that since I’ve already given you a Race Morpher each, you deserve to know the truth. But not here.” He led them to a closet, ushering them inside and pulling on a lever embedded in the wall. “Nobody comes in here anyway, so I should be safe to show you this.” A wall opened up within the closet, revealing a hatchway which Ricky and co followed him into. On the other end was a very high tech set-up, complete with computer arrays and a small work area. “Welcome to Highway Base.”, Beck said to the amazed team. “We have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

Elsewhere, the horde of Bomas had found their way to the castle of Malgramon, situated underground. “Come, come my children. Don’t be afraid to enter my imperial residence.”

“This could still be a trick.”, Malchemist said. “After all, why would you have us come to you instead of appearing yourself?”

“You complain too much.”, growled Hellivore. “Let’s just go inside. It can’t be anything too surprising.”

But when they entered, everyone was shocked by what they saw. Malgramon was in there, but not as they remembered him. He appeared much older, with long, unkempt hair which was beginning to grey. And his lower body seemed to no longer exist, with his torso being fused to a large clump of gold, which seemed to resemble a throne. “Make yourselves at home, my Boma servants.”, Malgramon croaked. “It’s been an age since I had company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t use any footage, but the featured monster is from episode 2 of Turboranger. Episode 1 is unworkable at present for reasons that should be obvious to anyone who knows about it. 
> 
> Members of the supporting cast were named after some names that were pitched to me by someone on FF. net. I already had names decided, so I decided to use them elsewhere. 
> 
> For those of you who’ve read the prequel, Pallagos will appear in the next chapter. Along with the other two Rangers.


	2. Let the Race Begin, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Boma civilisation begins its assault in earnest, Ricky and his fellow Rangers have to fill out the other two slots on their team. But even that might not be enough to defeat Granitrax.

Miles Gorman considered himself a patient man. Indeed, he had been through a lot of experiences, even before he became Principal of Crosslands High School. But when a science teacher, Mrs. Odell burst in screaming “Monsters!”, Gorman lost his composure briefly. “What?”. He was quick to regain it however. “I’m sorry, Nancy. I got caught off guard by your sudden outburst. Now then, what happened?”

Mrs. Odell straightened her composure. “Oh it was horrible, Miles. I’d just got back from the coffee shop down the street, when I ran into these creatures. There was a thing made of rocks, leading a group of skeleton men, with black and red skin. They were monsters.”

“Not monsters, demons.”, Gorman corrected her. “Thousands of years ago, this land played host to a conflict between the human race and the demons known as the Boma civilisation. While the humans were on the losing end of the battle, they received help from a gryphon, who sealed the Bomas within stone seals, that were scattered throughout the world. But before he departed, the gryphon warned that the seals would be broken, with the Bomas returning to menace humanity once more.”

Mrs. Odell was confused by how the Principal was taking this all in his stride. “Surely you don’t believe all that, Miles. It’s just an old story.”

“The thing about stories, Mrs. Odell.”, Gorman stood up and walked to the window. “They’re often based on a truth nobody wants to acknowledge.”

* * *

Below the school, within Highway Base, Mr. Beck was explaining the story to Ricky, Drew and Raquel, all of whom had become unlikely allies in helping him defeat the Boma civilisation. “My ancestor was given a medallion by the gryphon, to allow us to know when the Bomas were about to break free.” He presented the medallion he had on his mantle. “This thing carbon dates to before the Egyptians, but hasn’t corroded or fractured in any significant way.”

Raquel then asked the question on her mind. “And you managed to build all this within a day?”

Beck shook his head. “My family’s been taking the possibility of the Bomas’ return very seriously. I was working on the equipment I gave you for military applications. But then, you made me think: Are the military likely to believe me on so little proof? So I decided to give three of my five completed Morphers to you three.”

“So if we can gather a full team of 5, then we can stick it to these Bomas.”, Drew said. “Tell them that Earth isn’t theirs to take.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”, Ricky asked. He took the remaining two Morphers from the case. “We need to go out and look for two more members.” He handed the second one to Drew. “I’m trusting you two to help find another.”

Drew nodded in confirmation. “You can count on us, Ricky. We’ll make sure to find someone.”

“After all, we’re in this together now.”, Raquel added.

Beck then broke up the conversation. “Okay then, what’re you kids waiting for? Get going.” They all nodded and set out. “Even if those Ranger suits aren’t powerful enough, we can only hope it’s enough to make a difference against the Bomas.” Beck didn’t notice the medallion glowing again.

* * *

In the Boma castle, Malgramon was addressed by the small army his servants had already assembled. “I see that you have been busy rebuilding our forces in the short time you have been awake. I must congratulate you.”

Malchemist stepped forward. “My Lord, while it pleases me to see you awake, why do you seem so much more ancient than our last meeting?”

Bugroth slapped him for this. “You dare badmouth our Master after a few centuries of not seeing him? What kind of servant are you?”

Exotica stepped forward. “You vermin. Need I remind you that Lord Malchemist was our greatest strategic mind during the battle with the humans?” He ran towards the smaller reptillian Boma, prepared to kill.

However, he was stopped by Brute. “If your high and mighty Lord Malchemist is such a great mind, then why did we end up losing the war with the humans?”

“Maybe it’s because you spent so much time arguing among yourselves.” Everyone turned to see a group of Bomas that none of them recognised. They consisted of a humanoid crab creature, a pterodactyl like beast with a metal chest plate, a pink creature with two large spheres for a back, a red-armoured creature with a white face bearing a rictus grin, a humanoid cat woman who had long white hair and a pair of twin knives, a monster made entirely out of doll parts and a black spiked creature with a mouth where it’s face should be. “You’re all disgraces.”, the spiked one continued.

Reptillia was confused. “Great Malgramon, I don’t recognise these warriors. Who are they?”

“While you all slept beneath the Earth, I was forced to remain awake throughout the millennia.”, Malgramon replied. “I was stripped of my greater powers and cursed to continue aging, unable to die. I couldn’t reach out to any of you while sealed, but I was able to create a party of elite warrior Bomas to defend myself in case I was ever discovered beneath the Earth.”

“That would be us.”, the cat Boma clarified.

“My Lord, allow us to prove ourselves to your new elite guard.”, Hellivore insisted. “The four of us will assemble our brigades from the warriors we have gathered here. We shall each take turns in thing to conquer the planet. One of them has already been sent out to make our presence known.”

As if on cue, the exhausted Granitrax and his Savant asssistants lumbered their way back in. “The humans were… much more powerful.”, he wheezed out. “They had… weapons.”

“What?”, Hellivore growled angrily. “How could the humans be aware of our presence already? There’s no way the ones we encountered could’ve made their findings known.”

“It must be that accursed gryphon that sealed us all away.”, Malgramon snarled. “He left behind some way for the humans to counter us in our inevitable onslaught. I would tear him apart personally, were I not bound to my own seal.”

“Fear not, my Lord.”, Bugroth said, stepping forward. “I shall ensure that Granitrax will be more than a match for these meddlesome humans.” He removed a seal from his person. “He shall become the first member recruited to my Bugroth Strength Brigade.” He merged the seal into the body of the minor Boma. “But don’t think I’m giving you your full power back. I’m not quite sure I can trust you to follow orders.”

But the seal had its effect on Granitrax, revitalising him. “Oh yes, it’s like the ultimate R&R in one minute. I’m going to give those humans what I should’ve been able to do last time.”

“So let’s see just how strong this one is now.”, the crab Boma stated.

“Why only see him in action?”, Hellivore asked. “I’ll be joining in this campaign, along with anyone who wishes to come along.”

But only Malchemist and Reptillia stepped forward to take the offer. “Only four warriors?”, the doll Boma asked. “Doesn’t seem like good odds.”

“You’d be surprised.”, Granitrax responded. “Those three kids won’t know what hit them.”

* * *

Back at the school, Drew and Raquel we’re still mulling over potential candidates. “Okay, we need to think of someone who’s willing to do something noble for good reasons.”, Drew pointed out. “Can we think of anyone like that?”

Raquel thought for a minute, then clicked her fingers. “What about Roland McCormick? He’s been doing all sorts of good things this last year.”

“Yeah, so he can impress that mean girl he has a crush on.”, Drew noted. “But if we can use that to our advantage, we could probably get him on our team. I hear he actually does have some fighting training, which could make him an even better asset.”

“Do you know where Roland tends to hang out?”, asked Raquel.

“When he’s failed to get Samantha Hawkins to fall for him, he always goes to the same place. And unfortunately, it’s not somewhere you can join me.”

* * *

Outside the school, the three active Boma commanders looked onwards. “I’ve detected auras similar to the ones I read on Granitrax at this location.”, Reptillia stated. I’ve placed him and the Savants on standby for when we draw them out.”

“That won’t be necessary.”, Malchemist insisted. “I suggest we enter the building and eliminate the three ourselves.”

“I like that idea.”, Hellivore responded. “It’s better to take care of them sooner rather than later. Let’s go.”

* * *

In the boy’s bathroom, Roland was washing his face clean of the tears. “Alright, so she rejected you again. But don’t worry, next time will be 387th time lucky.”, he told himself. “You can only keep trying.”

“Who’re you taking to?”, Drew asked as he came in.

Roland immediately became nervous. “Uh, nobody. Anyway, what’re you doing in my secret place?” Drew laughed internally at this.

“Actually, I came here to ask for your help with something. It’s kind of short notice, but I need help from someone who can be counted on to do the right thing.” He took out the Morpher he had been given. “So what’d ya say? Are you in?”

But before Roland could answer, the two were interrupted by the emergence of Reptillia from the mirror. “So you’re one of the three who gave one of our greatest warriors a hard time.”, she said to Drew. She then brandished a whip, with her face changing to a more snakelike visage. “You won’t do so well against me.”

Roland was terrified by this newcomer. “Drew, who is this woman?”

“I don’t know her personally.”, Drew said as he fought back against his attacker. “But I think she’s part of that problem I was asking you for help with.” He dodged another crack of the female Boma’s whip and activated his own Morpher, changing into his white bodysuit. He pulled out his Gear Shift Saber and clashed with his opponent.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Raquel was hanging around. “What’s taking him so long? It can’t take that long to ask a question, can it? This waiting around is boring.”

As she said this, she was shot at with an energy beam, which she avoided. “Don’t worry, my dear. Your impending demise should prove ample enough stimulation for you.” Raquel looked up to see an old man in unusual clothes.

“I’m guessing you’re one of the head honchos in the Boma army.”, Raquel said, initiating her own Morph. “Let’s just see how tough you are.”

Malchemist smield at this. “Very well, little girl. Let’s just see what you can do.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Ricky was looking around. “This job would probably be easier if I knew anyone here.”, he said to himself. “As it is, I’m out of my depths in this swimming pool.”

Then a sword came flying towards him. A sword that Ricky saw belonged to a man with red skin. “Only one of you? That doesn’t matter. Even if I were against the full three, they would be no match for the might of Hellivore.”

Ricky got himself up. “I don’t care who you are, but I’m going to show you just what I can do.” He Morphed himself and charged in for an attack with his Vroom Blaster.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Drew had been knocked down by Reptillia, who moved in for the kill. “And with you dies your species hopes of surviving our onslaught.”, she said mockingly. “A pity though. I would’ve enjoyed further sparring matches between us.”

But before the witch could bring down her whip for a final blow, she was stopped by Roland, who grabbed her chest and tossed her aside. He then saw to his friend, who had reverted to normal as a result of the damage he had taken. “Drew, are you okay?”

Drew picked himself up. “Yeah I’m fine.” He saw that Roland had picked up the Morpher and was now wearing it. “Am I safe in assuming you’ve taken up my offer?”

“Well after what I’ve seen just now, I’d be a fool to dismiss it outright.”, was Roland’s answer. “And if you need me to, I’m not gonna tell anyone about this.”

Drew smiled. “That’s a good start.” He then saw Reptillia getting up and running off. “I think we should get after her.”, he said.

* * *

Outside, Raquel was starting to fail against Malchemist. “Give it up, child.”, the Boma said to her. “You’re far from one of the strongest fighters I’ve had the pleasure of combat with. This is your end.”

But before he could bring down his staff to kill her, Malchemist was interrupted by the sight of Reptillia running out of the bathroom, followed closely by Drew and Roland. “He did it.”, Raquel said to herself. “Then so can I.” She then got a cheap shot in at her opponent, who was knocked back.

“Why you!”, Malchemist growled, before switching to a series of words that Raquel couldn’t recognise or comprehend. “I suppose a retreat is in order.” With that, he set off after the previous group, with Raquel making a quick pursuit.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ricky was on the other end of a losing battle of with Hellivore and his twin swords. “Hey, this isn’t fair you know.”, Ricky managed to get out. “You have two swords, while I’m stuck with just the one.”

“The sooner you learn that life won’t be fair, the better off you’ll be.”, Hellivore replied as he kicked his opponent down. “But it’s a pity you won’t get the opportunity to learn that lesson.” He bought his two swords up, ready for the deathblow.

“Hey, ugly.” Hellivore was distracted by the voice. He looked up to see another boy, about the same age as Ricky, wearing a blue jacket standing there. Ricky vaguely recognised him from home room. “What do you think you’re doing to that guy?”

“What does it look like?”, Hellivore growled in response. “I’m about to finish this miserable whelp’s puny existence.”

The newcomer ran forward, pushing the Boma commander down. When Hellivore got back up, the boy still managed to put up a fight, helping Rocky in the process. “Hey thanks for that.”, Ricky told him after they had managed to incapacitate the Red humanoid. “I didn’t get your name, but I'm sure you know me from home room.”

“Oh yeah.”, the other kid realised. “You’re that new kid, what’s his name. Dicky. I’m Arthur Brown, but I go by Artie around these parts.” Artie then reached his hand out for a shake.

Ricky instead chose to gave him a high five. “It’s Ricky, actually. Anyway, I’ve been looking for someone to help fight off guys like him. And you’ve just given me an idea.”

Artie nodded. “If there are more guys like this one, then I’m in for stopping them. Whatever it takes, sign me up.”

Ricky pulled out his new ally’s arm and placed the final Morpher on it. “Welcome to the team. There are some others you’ll probably recognise.” But before the conversation could continue, Hellivore recovered and made a strategic withdrawal. “He’s getting away. Introductions can wait, let’s stop this guy.”

As the two went after Hellivore, Principal Gorman emerged from behind a door. “So the Bomas really have returned from their sealed state. And there are those among us fighting them off. Let’s see if they can handle the threat of Malgramon’s soldiers.”

* * *

In his castle, Malgramon also observed the situation. “So the warriors opposing us have new fighters then. This will make their defeat more satisfying.”

“What will we do to hinder them, my Lord?”, Bugroth asked. “They outnumber Hellivore’s attack party by one.”

“What do you think I’m going to do?”, Malgramon snarled in response. “Get your miserable hide out there and help the others!”

Bugroth quivered at this. “Whatever you say, sir.” He then transformed into a quad bike and zoomed off out of the room.

* * *

Elesewhere, the three Boma commanders retreated to a quarry, where Granitrax was practising with his special powers. Namely, throwing rocks at his surroundings as the Savants looked on. “I see that someone’s been busy.”, Reptillia snarked. “I just hope you can fight off the Gryphon’s warriors.”

“Don’t worry, Mistress Reptillia.”, Granitrax said in response. “I’m sure I can handle the three of them this time.”

“Three of them, maybe.”, Malchemist pointed out. “But information the three of us have gathered indicate that there are now five of them. Even with our help, you’d still be outnumbered.”

“Not for much longer.” Everyone turned around to see Bugroth, who zoomed into the quarry and transformed into his humanoid appearance. “Lord Malgramon sent me to help you losers out.” He pulled out a slingshot and aimed it. “Just wait ‘til those humans get a taste of you.”

“You mean you’re going to run away the minute they start winning?”, Hellivore asked sarcastically. “It’s telling that Malgramon had to order you out here, Bugroth.”

“Hey. Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?” The 4 Boma commanders and their underling, along with the armies of Savants, all turned towards the 5 opponents, all of whom arrived at the same time. “Sorry to keep you waiting, but we’re going to be laying a total beatdown on you right now.”, Ricky announced

But the rest of the team were more focused on seeing their new teammates for the first time. “Is that Artie Brown?”, Drew, Raquel and Roland asked.

“Is that Roland McCormick?”, Artie and Raquel asked.

“I guess we really need to explain this to each other.”, Raquel sighed.

“Can we focus less on the meet-and-greet and more on the invasion of the demon army?”, Drew stressed.

“Yes, especially since you won’t be around long enough to register the identities of your teammates.”, Hellivore declared. “If you don’t even know how to handle each other’s identities, then you can’t stand up to our power.”

“Don’t be so sure.”, Ricky declared. “We may not have much familiarity with each other. Hell, I only met these people this morning and I still don’t know them that well. But our differences and unfamiliarity will only make us stronger when we take you down. You’d better learn not to mess with humanity, or we’re going to school you ourselves. Are you guys with me?”

“You know it.”, Raquel and Artie nodded.

“We’re with you.”, Drew and Roland pumped their fists.

As the five put their hands in for a trust circle, their right arms (the ones not bearing their Morphers) were surrounded with a brilliant glow. When it cleared, they were now wearing a second bracelet, which confused the 5 of them. “ _Combine the powers of your new items with your pervious ones._ ”, a disembodied voice rang. “ _This will complete your transition into the Power Rangers.”_

“Did that voice just say ‘Power Rangers’?”, Roland asked.

“I don’t care what he said, but let’s do what he said.”, Ricky set. He then gestured for the others to follow his lead in activating the Morpher. “Start Up! Ready?”

The 4 Boma were terrified by what was happening. “That power. I’ve only seen it in one place before.”, Malchemist stated with fear.

“Go!” The teens then rubbed the two bracelets together, setting the wheel on the left one spinning. Manifestations of five vehicles (a car, a truck, a jeep, a dune buggy and a motor home) appeared and surrounded the five. As their suits formed, they gained unique colour schemes, each featuring a “T” section on the chest, the gloves and the boots still in white. They also shared a silver mouth area and the black visors and holsters from the previous versions of the suit. Now though, Ricky’s suit was red, Artie’s blue, Drew’s black, Roland’s yellow and Raquel’s pink.

“So they DO have help from the gryphon.”, Hellivore growled.

“Woah, this is so cool.”, Artie said with sheer joy. “How did you know to give me the blue one? That’s my favourite colour.”

“I didn’t.”, Ricky answered. “When we used these for the first time, they didn’t have any colour at all.”

“It must’ve been the new bracelets that powered them up.”, Drew suggested.

“How about we save the chit chat for later and deal with these freaks?”, Roland suggested.

“He’s right.”, Raquel nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Savants, attack!”, Hellivore declared.

And thus, battle commenced. Roland went up against Bugroth, dodging blasts from his opponent’s slingshot and shooting him with his Vroom Blaster. Raquel once more went up against Malchemist, spinning around and dealing some blows with her Gear Shift Saber. Drew engaged Reptillia, with sword clashing with whip, as the two swung at each other for dominance. Eventually, Drew came out on top by using his Saber for a hammer throw, which caused Reptillia to temporarily revert to her true form. Then the three moved on to take out the Savants.

Finally, Ricky and Artie were struggling against Hellivore and his twin swords. “You whelps may be more colourful, but it doesn’t make you more competent fighters.”, the Boma Commander declared.

“We need to counter his two swords effectively.”, Artie pointed out. “But how?”

“I have an idea.”, Ricky said. He removed his Gear Shift Saber from his Vroom Blaster and threw the firearm at his teammate. “We just need two identical weapons of our own.”

“I see what you mean.” Artie removed his own Gear Shift Saber and threw it at Ricky. “Let’s show him some dual-wielding of our own.”

And thus the two re-entered the fight. Ricky was now able to effectively counter Hellivore’s moves, distracting him long enough for a set of shots from Artie to knock the enemy back. “You punks got lucky.”, Hellivore snarled. “We’ll leave you to Granitrax.” With that said, he and the other 3 Boma commanders teleported out.

Granitrax chose that moment to enter the fight. “So there are more of you now. And you’re looking more colourful than before. But I’m still gonna best you.” He launched boulders from the ground at the Rangers, sending them backwards. “And here’s some more action for ya.” He launched his fist at Artie and Drew, with the latter two barely able to defend with their swords.

He isn’t so tough.”, Artie insisted as he managed to knock one of the fists to the ground. But this just caused the fist to explode, sending him and Drew flying, as the others approached them.

“It’s hopeless.”, Granitrax boasted. “I’m too powerful.” 

“How do we counter this guy?”, Raquel asked. “He’s very unpredictable with that new rock throwing power.”

“We simply need to attack him together.”, Ricky realised. “Alright, let’s do it.” 

“Okay.”, the others called as they posed with him. First, Drew and Roland leapt into the air, being propelled by Raquel and Roland towards Granitrax, before Ricky did the same to the latter two. Blue and Black landed consecutive punches on the Boma, before Pink and Yellow did likewise, knocking him back as the former two landed, with the latter two landing on their shoulders. “Tower formation!”

“I’m in on this too.”, Ricky announced as he leapt through the gap the others had created between their arms to strike with his Gear Shift Saber, knocking Granitrax back further. “Now then, let’s finish this.” Everyone pulled out their Vroom Blasters and aimed. “Target locked! Fire!” They combined their beams into a ball of energy, which hit Granitrax from overhead.

The Boma then began to crackle with energy. “I’ve hit rock bottom.”, he got out before exploding from the energy he had been hit with. The seal that had held him fell to the ground and exploded as well, leaving only small indeterminate fragments.

“And it’s all over.”, Ricky declared as everyone put their weapons away and demorphed. “Now then, let’s get back to base. We can fill our new members in on the way.”

* * *

In the Boma castle, Malgramon watched the scene. And he was not happy. He was pleased. “So the humans are using the power of the gryphon in order to become these ‘Power Rangers’. Fascinating.”

The 4 commanders were surprised by this. “You mean you’re not angry at us, my Lord?”, Reptillia asked.

“Not at all, Reptillia. Now we know that the power to release me from my seal exists on Earth. We merely need to lure out and extract it from the Rangers. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many Bomas fall in the process, I will break free.”

* * *

In Highway Base, while Roland and Artie were busy looking around, Ricky and the others were talking to Mr. Beck. “You mean you know nothing about these second bracelets that appeared?”, Drew asked.

“No, frankly I’m as confused as you are.”, was Beck’s answer. “Where DID that extra power come from?”

“ _From me._ ” Everyone turned around to the direction of the voice, the same as the one from the quarry. It was coming from the ancient medallion, which projected an image of a lion-like creature with large wings. “ _I saw your determination to save your kind from their enemies, so I saw fit to enhance your arsenal.”_

Artie was amazed. “No way. A real life gryphon.”, he said with sheer joy in his voice.

“ _I am Pallagos, the ancient guardian of the Earth._ ”, was the gryphon’s reply. “ _I aided humanity during their original struggle with the Boma civilisation thousands of years ago. Including the ancestor of Nathaniel here._ ” He was facing Mr. Beck when he said that.

“So we've got a mythical creature as our secret weapon. That’s great.”, Drew said.

“I’d like to see the Bomas try to make trouble with us around.”, Roland added.

“They’re not the only problem.”, Raquel pointed out. “How are we going to explain our absences if there’s an attack while we’re in class. My mom may be lenient, but she’s not teaching a kindergarten and she knows it.”

“I’ve already taken care of that.”, Mr. Beck answered her. “I’ve told the rest of the faculty that you’ll be helping me with a project at unexpected intervals. Those new watches you have are simply special pagers to let you know when I need you.”

“So I assume there’s an alert function.”, Ricky enquired.

“Not yet, but I’ll be working on it.”, Beck clarified. “Along with some upgrades to your arsenal.”

“ _Which I will be happy to enhance for you.”_ , Pallagos continued. “ _Good luck, Rangers. You may have won one battle, but there will still be many more to face.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous episode, this is loosely based on episode 2 of Turboranger. But since I still have yet to see any of the show, all that will be used are a few mook-fighting scenes and the finisher.
> 
> The layout for the Bomas was inspired by the Neros Empire from Choujinki Metalder. The principal is slightly based on Gozo Kirihara from that same show. People who’ve seen the series will have to wait to see how. 
> 
> I decided to treat the white-coloured forms for the Rangers as an equivalent to Kamen Rider Kuuga’s Growing Form, with their coloured forms being more powerful transformations.
> 
> Malgramon’s elite bodyguards are based on various monsters from 80s Sentai. Points for anyone who can identify them.
> 
> EDIT: Since Turboranger is now fully subbed, I have now edited the fight scene to more closely match the one in the stock footage. Work on the fic will continue either when I finish one of my current works, or get bored enough with one of her to come back here.


	3. Energy Deficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers must contend with an energy stealing Boma, who has plans for their powers. Luckily, Beck and Pallagos have a new weapon ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is dedicated to my friend Afra, who died a while ago with me not knowing until yesterday that it happened (it would’ve been her 21st birthday).

_**3000 Years Ago.** _

_He awoke to see himself surrounded by the aftermath of destruction, destruction he had no memory of causing or witnessing. In fact, he possessed no memory of anything, but what had happened to him prior to falling unconscious. He had been hit by a ball of light that had been sent hurtling through the sky. As he uprighted himself, his mind was filled with a purpose. “I must… I must wait.”, he reiterated to himself. “For the inevitable return.” With that, the warrior left the battlefield and began a pilgrimage around the world, waiting for the day his purpose could be fulfilled._

* * *

**Now**.

In the underground location known as Highway Base, Artie and Roland were being shown around by Mr. Beck. “Now then, the next leg of the tour will be a little something I’ve been working on for the five of you. I think it will blow your minds when you do.”

“I sure hope so.”, Artie replied. “We’ll need to take any advantage of anything for when those creeps try again.”

Beck didn’t respond, merely leading the two into the next room. Inside, the two saw a group of large-scale vehicles, 5 in total. “Who Ah, those are so cool.”, Roland said with glee. “Which one’s mine? Since there are only 5 of them at the moment, I assume we each get only one.”

“You assume correctly.”, Beck answered. These are the 5 Racer Zords, each one being intended for one of you. Artie, you’ll be getting the Blue Jeep Zord,” he gestured to a large blue jeep “while Roland will be getting the Yellow Buggy.” This one was gesturing towards a giant dune buggy. “As for the rest, the Red Car will be going to Ricky, Drew will take the Black Convoy and the Pink Motor Zord is Raquel’s.”

“Is there a reason we need giant cars?”, Roland asked. “I mean, are we just going to run over the next Boma to appear?”

“ _Not exactly, young Roland._ ” The image of Pallagos appeared once more. “ _In the ancient conflicts, the Bomas were able to revive their warriors after death. And the revived Boma could absorb the flames of its own demise to increase to 100 times its original size.”_

“Which is why I’ve made these more than giant-sized, propulsion powered vehicles.”, Beck clarified. “Thanks to a magnetic locking system installed in all 5 Zords. They can combine their powers using this system to form the powerful Racer Megazord, which is capable of using incredible speed to its advantage in combat.”

“ _I have also provided this robot with a powerful weapon, the Rev Saber._ ”, Pallagos added. “ _It is made of the same material as the medallion I use as a link to your world. This can disrupt the Boma’s energy coherency and prevent it from being reborn again.”_ Then the gryphon noted something. “ _Where are the other 3 Rangers? We should be making them privy to this information.”_

“I can field that one.”, Artie said in response. “Raquel has a student council meeting, Drew went out for shakes with his friend Daniel and Ricky said something to me about going to music club.”

“He actually signed up for that?”, Roland asked. “He’s pretty gutsy to want to put up with Christopher.”

* * *

In the Boma castle, Malgramon addressed his four commanders. “So you have assembled your 4 armies, the Bugroth Strength Brigade, the Reptillia Strike Brigade, the Hellivore Warrior Brigade and the Malchemist Observation Brigade.”

“Yes, and our armies will not rest until we have managed to free you, my Lord.”, Hellivore stated, bowing.

“You know we’ll put our all into it, Sire.”, Bugroth scraped.

“Your best isn’t what I require, you simpletons.”, Malgramon snarled. “You must also get your hands on the power necessary to free me, even if you must take it from those Rangers.”

Malchemist smiled at this. “In that case, then I might just have the perfect warrior for the job. Come forth, Suckupede!” A Boma with a centipede like arm emerged from the crowd behind them.

“So it seems that this creature will be the next to attack.”, Horror Hag from Reptillia’s brigade cackled. “This will be interesting.”

“But can he actually do the job he’s assigned?”, Metalner of the Warrior Brigade asked. “After all, Granitrax failed in his mission.”

Reptillia was unimpressed with Malchemist’s offering. “What can this underling do that’s so special?”

“I can absorb any form of energy.”, Suckupede answered her. “Natural, electrical, life. My list goes on.”

“There is only one energy I require you to steal, Suckupede.”, Malgramon interjected. “The magical energy of the Rangers. See to it.”

“By your command, my Lord.” With that, Suckupede turned around and left.

As the Boma had left for his mission, one of Malgramon’s elite, the pterodactyl man, stepped forward with a question. “What if the Rangers manage to defeat this one, like poor Granitrax? Can we risk more wasted efforts?”

“This one can’t fail either way.”, Malchemist countered. “I’ve rediscovered the ancient ritual to restore defeated Boma warriors. The Rangers won’t know what hit them.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Ricky was entering the room where the music club was being held. Once there, he saw Principal Gorman there with another boy, about a year older than him. “You must be Christopher.”, he said, remembering what Raquel and Drew had told him.

“And you must be the poor sap who thought he could intrude on my little kingdom.”, Christopher responded. “What was your name, Rico?”

“It’s Ricky. Ricky Jackson.”, was Ricky’s reply. “Anyway, I welcome a challenge and I’m sure some people can enjoy both of us if we perform in concert.” Then he registered that Mr. Gorman was the only other person in the club. “Is there a reason the Principal is running this club?”

“Because no-one else in the faculty is willing to put up with Christopher here.”, was Gorman’s answer. “There was a teaching assistant, Miss Laila Peters running the club last year, but she ended up leaving because she couldn’t deal with the low turnout his presence caused.”

“Well that’s all well and good, but can we get on with the club?”, Ricky suggested. “I want to show Christopher what I can do.”

* * *

In the local cafe, Drew and his friend Daniel were sitting down to a pair of decaf coffees. “So what do you think about those archaeologists that were in the news?”, Daniel asked. “They claimed to have been accosted by monsters that stole their findings.”

“Seems pretty far-fetched.”, Drew said, acting deliberately oblivious. “I mean, what would these things want with a truckload of old metal armour?”

“That’s the thing. There wasn’t an ounce of metal in their findings.”, Daniel pointed out. “All they found were a couple of stone seals, dating back to who knows when. I don’t get why those things were after them. They left behind a couple of broken ones as well.”

So that’s how they got out, Drew thought to himself. Before the conversation could potentially risk Drew giving away more than he could say, they saw a girl of about their age, wearing glasses and with a rather “preppy” hairstyle. She ran over to the two of them. “Can you hide me for a while?”, she asked the two.

“Sure.”, Drew said with some confusion. “But why?”

“I’m not supposed to be outside of my house. My bodyguards will be here any minute to take me back.”

“We’d better try to hide her.”, Daniel suggested. “We don’t know what they’d be like if we just let her go back to them.” He picked up a magazine from the side and gave it to her. “Sit down and hold this up to your face.”, he said to her. She complied, as two very burly men in suits walked into the cafe and looked around. After looking past the girl twice, they said something barely comprehensible before leaving. “I assume those were your bodyguards. Why don’t they let you out of your house, Miss -?”

“Chloe. And they’re just following the orders of my governess, Ms Beryl. I’ve been asking to have a normal experience for once in my life, but she insists on keeping me in my house for anything, even education.”

Drew was surprised by her mention of a governess, thinking it made her sound like she walked out of Victorian London. “What about your parents?”, he asked.

“They died when I was a baby.”, Chloe answered him. “Ms Beryl says they were killed by a horrible man, who treated everyone around him with contempt. I think it’s why she’s so desperate to keep me at home.”

“Because she’s afraid that other people like that will hurt you.”, Drew concluded for her. “I think you should tell her that we were willing to help you hide from the bodyguards. It might get her to change her opinion about regular people.”

Chloe thought about this for a minute, before coming to a decision. “You’re right. Maybe sharing the fact that others are willing to do something good for me despite not knowing me will make a difference. Thank you.” With that, she stood up and walked off, a smile on her face.

Drew was pleased with his handiwork, when his Morpher bleeped. “I think Mr. Beck needs my help with his project.”, he said, repeating the lie he had rehearsed for this situation. “I’ll pay you back for this later.”, he called back to Daniel as he ran off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Raquel burst out of the student council meeting room to come face-to-face with Roland and Artie. “What’s the trouble?”, she asked them.

“We don’t know for sure.”, Roland answered her. “We just know that the Boma is heading towards the hydroelectric plant through the woods.”

“Whatever it’s up to, it can’t be good.”, Artie reminded them. “Let’s go.”

* * *

In the music room, Ricky had finished up with his recorder solo, when he too received the notification on his Morpher. “I assume Mr. Beck told you about my involvement in his project.”

“Indeed he did, Mr. Jackson. Just go.”, Gorman said dismissively. Ricky nodded nervously and ran off with a wave back.

Christopher was livid. “How come he gets some special treatment?”, he said to himself, slightly irritated. “I have somewhere to be.”, he said running out after Ricky.

“Don’t hurry back.”, Miles Gorman said to no-one in particular. “It will give me all the time I need to ponder my own plans for the future.”

* * *

In the woods, the two bodyguards continued the search. “What makes you think she would’ve retreated to the wild?”, the first one asked.

“We couldn’t locate her within the habitations or leisure areas of the town. Therefore, logic would dictate that she came here to hide.”, the other one answered.

But his partner was nervous about this logic. “Let’s just hope you are correct. Or the mistress will have us decommissioned.” As the two moved on, they came face-to-face with Suckupede, who was roaming the woods. “A Boma warrior. But how can that be?”

“I don’t know.”, his partner said, equally fearful. “We’d better get back to the Mistress before he notices us.”

But they were too late. Suckupede turned around to the two bodyguards. “Where did you two come from? None of us that were freed… On second thought, it doesn’t matter. I’ll just decommission you.” He moved over to the two, tail arm extended.

But before he could touch them, he was kicked back by an arriving Ricky and Drew, with the other 3 following soon after. “Hey ugly, why don’t you pick on someone more in your weight class?”, Ricky asked.

“Actually, we don’t really have the same level of power as him.”, Drew pointed out. “But we can fix that.”

“You’re right, let’s do it.” Richly led everyone in touching their Morphers, before linking their second bracelet to it. “Start Up! Ready, Go!” In a flash of golden light, the five were now in their Ranger suits. They then proceeded to do a set of poses they had rehearsed.

“Racing to the Finish, AVX* Red Ranger!”

“Kicking into Overdrive, AVX Black Ranger!”

“Shifting into Turbo, AVX Blue Ranger!”

“Going for the Gold, AVX Yellow Ranger!”

“Driving for the Thrills, AVX Pink Ranger!”

“On the Road, Power Rangers A! V! X!”

(*AVX: Action Vehicles X)

Suckupede was unimpressed by the team’s grandstanding. “Savants, attack!”

The Boma’s foot-soldiers, once more led by the two red-skinned leaders, jumped in to attack. However, in the resulting fight, the Rangers were able to make short work of them, with the two Red Savants choosing to retreat when it became clear their minions were losing. “Is that all you’ve got, Boma?”, Artie asked. “Because it’s seriously lacking.”

“That last guy must’ve been their best man.”, Raquel suggested.

Suckupede laughed at their brashness. “Oh I wanted you to feel confident in defeating a few of our weakest Savants. That way, you’d be in the right position for me to do this.” He pointed his tail at them, using it to draw energy from the Rangers into himself. “I’ll be taking the magical energy you used to defeat my ally Granitrax. I hope you won’t be needing it that badly.”

The Rangers collapsed to the ground, the colours gone from their suits. “He was luring us into a trap this whole time.”, Roland pointed out.

Suckupede seemed to have enjoyed the sensation of draining their energy. “Oh yes, this is good. Really good. I need more!”, he declared, before beginning to sniff around. “I can smell it. That same magic energy. It’s coming from the building on the other side of this woods.”

Raquel had a realisation. “Oh no, he’s talking about the medallion Pallagos uses to talk to us.” As she said this, Suckupede began moving towards the school’s direction, as if to confirm the theory.

“We’ve got to get there first and stop him.”, Artie stressed.

“Then what’re we waiting for?”, Ricky asked. “Let’s go.”

“Just a minute.”, Drew interrupted. “You go on ahead. I’ll catch up.” As the others did this, with some apprehension, he went over to the two bodyguards. “It’s okay, we saved you from that thing.”

“We saw that.”, one of them stated sarcastically. “But our question is ‘why?’ You don’t even know us.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. We help people who we probably don’t even know or like, because it’s what we expect them to do. Like that girl you’re looking for.”

The first bodyguard seemed to be surprised at this. “Chloe! You’ve seen her? Where is she?”

“Safely on her way home.”, Drew answered. “Because I was willing to help her when she didn’t ask for, or expect me to help. Bear that in mind when you explain things to your boss.” With that said, Drew set off, failing to notice that Christopher was watching from behind a tree.

“So whatever that thing it is, it can draw in power for itself.”, he pondered. “I need to have that ability.”

* * *

Down in Highway Base, Beck received a communication from the others. “Did you manage to defeat that Boma yet?”

“That’s a no.”, Artie replied. “In fact, he’s headed in your direction.”

“What?”, Beck said with shock. “How did that happen?”

“He drained us of the magical energy that was giving our suits their boost.”, was Raquel’s response.

“Now he’s become obsessed with finding another source of that same energy to absorb it”, Drew added.

“Which would be the medallion in the base.”, Roland continued.

Pallagos appeared, but he was concerned with these happenings. “ _If the amulet is drowned of its energy, I will temporarily be unable to manifest until it recharges. And even then, the Bomas will have discovered the location of our headquarters.”_

Ricky sent a confused reply. “‘Recharges’? You mean that the power he stole will come back.”

“ _Exactly, young Richard. All you need do is reiterate your desire to protect this planet and the power will return to you.”_

“Wilco. Out.” With that Ricky hing up, leaving Beck no more reassured.

* * *

At the Boma castle, Malchemist and Hellivore approached Malgramon. “I have studied this planet’s defences and made plans to use them for ourselves.”, the latter reported.

“And I have realised them.”, Malchemist reported. “Our new aerial attack fleet is now ready to launch.”

”Then do it.”, Malgramon commanded. “Go, my aerial attack force and wreck the humans. From a Flying Fortress resembling a statue, various spaceship like craft emerged and began attacking the city.

* * *

Elsewhere, Suckupede was approaching the school via the quarry. “That tasty energy is so intoxicating. I have to get to it now.” He was then blasted back by a series of laser shots. “Hey, it’s not nice to shoot people.”

“You’ve foregone any need for niceties, Boma.”, Ricky said in response. Suckupede turned around to see the five Rangers, still in their pure white suits, standing on the top of a cliffside. “We’ll skip the introduction this time. You’ve already seen it.”

Suckupede laughed at the Rangers, rather than being filled with fear. “You really think you stand a chance anymore? I took your powers away.”

“Our powers maybe, but we don’t need them in order to fight you off.”, Raquel replied.

“Our powers aren’t what makes us willing to fight you off.”, Roland practically yelled. “We fight you because we want to.”

“Because you’re a threat to humanity that needs to be snuffed out.”, Artie added. “Our powers are simply the means by which we do so.”

“Even without them, we’re still going to keep fighting you.”, Drew continued.

“Even if we die trying, we know we’ll have made some effort towards stopping you.”, Ricky concluded. As he said this, the five of them were surrounded by their coloured auras. “Looks like Pallagos’ advice worked for us.”, he said quietly. All 5 of them gained a yellow (black in Roland’s case) T shape on their chests, as their colours returned.

Suckupede growled at this. “I should’ve drained all your power for myself. Savants, attack.” The servants of the Boma species appeared to do battle. As Ricky shot two of them down, Suckupede used his tendrils to slash at Roland and Drew, before knocking them back. Artie and Raquel then leapt up and kicked him on the head, knocking him down. But Suckupede wasn’t concerned about this. “So you have more power within you. I’ll just have to take that as well.”

“We’re not going to give you that chance.” The 5 Rangers then proceeded with the same manoeuvres they had used against Granitrax, with Artie and Drew attacking with their Sabers, before Red delivered a flurry of slashes to the Boma, who had no time to defend himself. “I think that’s enough punishment.”, Ricky noted. “Let’s finish him off.”

“Okay.” Everyone put their Blasters back to base configurations and pointed them at the air above Suckupede. “Target Locked! Fire!” They all shot at the same position, forming a ball of energy to fall down on the Boma, blowing it to pieces, with the tail-like arm falling far away. The seal fell to the ground and shattered.

It was at this point that Malchemist appeared, brandishing his staff. “Don’t celebrate just yet, Rangers. I’ve got some new tricks for you to see.” He played a melody on a flute-like installation, then raised his staff into the sky. “Winds of Rebirth, Blow!” A blue tornado descended from the air, which gathered up the pieces of the seal and sucked them into its vortex. The winds then cleared to reveal a giant Suckupede, exactly identical to the original.

“This is going to be my biggest hit.”, the giant Boma declared, swinging his tail-like arm down at the Rangers, who narrowly dodged. “And now I’m at full power too. No seal holding this Boma back.” He began swinging his arm around, causing mass destruction with both that and his steps.

“I’ll leave you to get reacquainted.”, Malchemist laughed as he teleported out.

The Rangers down on the ground were worried. “How are we supposed to fight that thing?”, Raquel asked with some fear.

“Didn’t Mr. Beck tell you?”, Roland asked. “He’s been working on something that can help us even the score with giant Bomas.”

“I was right now years old when I heard this.”, Ricky replied. Then he spoke into his communicator. “Can you confirm this, Mr. Beck?”

“Yes I can.”, came the reply from the other end. “In fact, prepare for a special delivery.”

The 5 Zords came out of a cave mouth, heading towards the quarry where Suckupede was beginning his rampage. The 5 Rangers saw them coming and jumped into their respective vehicles.

“Sweet. I get a cool car.”, Ricky said.

“Mine is a semi truck.”, Drew said with some annoyance. “Why?”

“It’s not all bad news, I’ve got this jeep for myself.”, Artie responded.

“And I’ve got a dune buggy, for more all-terrain action.”, Roland added.

“Speak for yourself.”, Raquel replied. “I can’t exactly go up a cliff in an RV.”

En route to the scene, the vehicles were attacked by the Boma Airforce. “I don’t think so.”, Artie stated, as he fired a beam of energy, creating a field that the enemy ships crashed into and exploded. A land-based vehicle then tried pulling the buggy, only to be resisted and made to crash into a wall, where it exploded.

The fighters then tried to take down Drew on the bridge he was driving along. But the vehicle was surprisingly quick, managing to make it off the collapsing bridge and fire its cannons to destroy the fighters.

Two more then tried to destroy Raquel. “Sure, pick on the only girl why don’t you?”, she quipped before skidding to a halt and deploying missiles. “Let’s see just how much of a bad decision that was.” The missiles fired, destroying their targets.

Suckupede saw the 5 vehicles heading towards him. “Where did those come from?”, he asked. He ignored it, beginning to fire on the Blue and Yellow vehicles, which emerged unscathed. The Red vehicle then jumped down and fired lasers from its headlights at two more ground drones, blowing them to pieces.

“Ricky, we can also combine the 5 Zords.”, Roland said, trying to be helpful.

“Good to know.”, came the reply. “Let’s do it then.” Everyone depressed a lever on their control panel.

The Red Car, Black Convoy and Pink Motor Zords flew into the air, as Blue Jeep and Yellow Buggy continued on. Pink Motor then split in half along the length of the vehicle, with the two halves plugging into the two Zords that hadn’t taken off. Black Convoy then went through a transformation, with the back wheels becoming a pair of legs, the side-steps folded out into arms and the exhaust pipes detached. This then attached to the previous combination as a torso. Finally, the Red Car landed on top of the formation, folding in half across the width to form a chest plate and reveal a head. Inside the robot, everyone landed in a group cockpit. “Racer Megazord, assembly complete!”

“You think that mechanical contraption can beat me?”, Suckupede asked. “Let’s just see.”

“Let’s get it in gear.”, Ricky declared, as everyone operated part of the Megazord to move. In the resulting fight, Suckupede hit the Megazord twice with his tail-arm. “You won’t catch us a third time.”, Ricky declared. “Exhaust Cannons!” The Megazord summoned the Convoy’s detached pipes as firearms, shooting the Boma back.

“Lucky shot.”, Suckupede declared. Then the Megazord approached him, engaging in hand to hand. It then surrounded itself in energy and crashed into him. “Lucky punch!”

“Let’s just see if this ‘luck’ is third times the charm.”, Ricky said. “What do you say?”

“You got it.”, the others replied. “Activating Rev Saber!” The Megazord summoned its sword, which glowed with magical energy.

“Alright, let’s go.”, Ricky declared, stepping on the accelerator. “High-Speed Slash!”

The Megazord moved towards Suckupede at incredible speeds, eventually cutting through him like a knife through butter. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.”, he said before collapsing and exploding.

* * *

Back in his castle, Malgramon had observed these events, and was taking his anger out on Malchemist. “You fool. Your schemes failed. Not only did we not get the magical energy to release me, but the Rangers can now counter the giant Boma warriors.”

Hellivore stepped forward. “Your highness. Their technology may be powerful, but it has its flaws. Their ‘Megazord’ relies on the 5 of them together. If we get rid of one of them, they won’t be able to fight us.”

Malgramon’s mood improved upon hearing this. “An excellent suggestion, Hellivore. You will set to work on this scheme of yours immediately.”

* * *

Back at Highway Base, the Rangers were celebrating. “Now if the Bomas ever use their growth ability, the Racer Megazord will be there to help you out.”, Mr. Beck informed them.

“So when will we be getting our own personal weapons?”, Ricky asked.

Beck scowled at this. “Give it time. A genius needs to work.”

Raquel then asked her own question. “Can I rename mine? I don’t exactly think a motor home is exactly going to strike fear into my enemies.”

“Hmm, I think your mother’s been mentioning some low grades from you recently.”, Beck said.

“I’ll be good.”, Raquel said quickly. Everyone had a good laugh at this.

* * *

But elsewhere, Christopher was retrieving the tail-arm from the normal sized Suckupede’s remains. “This is the key to giving me somewhere to be in life.”, he said to himself, before walking off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on episode 3 of Turboranger. 
> 
> This plot didn’t really begin to form until I read the Wiki page for the episode’s Bōma. Then it came to me quickly. I decided to give some more focus in the second scene to Artie and Roland, as they’ve had less page time than the others. 
> 
> This will be the last chapter for a while, as I have no footage for the rest of the episodes, save for the final scene of episode 28, which I’m still a long way away from covering.
> 
> The segments with the mystery man will be continuing for some time. It will all make sense in time, trust me. As will the subplots involving Christopher and Chloe.


	4. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with a Boma that can resist their weapons, Raquel must also contend with Hellivore’s launching an attack on Daniel and Roland.

_ **3000 Years Ago.** _

_He had hidden her away for her safety. This war with the Bomas was far-reaching and no-one was safe. So he had taken his lover, Princess Marina of Lydia, to a place of safety while he went to fight in the war. One day, he had come back to find a group of masked assailants in the vicinity of the tent. He managed to fight them off, but a horrible thought occurred to him. He ran to the tent and sure enough, he saw Marina’s body, but her skin was totally gone, leaving nothing but a skeleton. “Noooo!”, the warrior cried out, his eyes beginning to glow red. “Someone must pay!”_

* * *

**Now**

The AVX Rangers zoomed to the lake on their new Accel Runner bikes. There they encountered the newest Boma to try and attack Earth, Zombocalypse. “So, let’s see what these Rangers have to offer.”, the monster commented.

He ran off, jumping into a clearing under a bridge, as the Rangers came to a stop. “You’re going down, Boma.”, Ricky declared.

“Says you.”, Zombocalypse responded as his eyes began to glow, the mouth on his head ejecting a yellow light, which faded into a zombie-like minion. “Say hello to my little friend.”

“Ew.”, Raquel commented as she saw the creature. “Nasty.”

Malchemist then appeared from nowhere. “Zombocalypse can call upon the lost spirits of evil and use them to create his own minions. This is just one of his works.”

“I could’ve said that.”, Zombocalypse growled. “But I will let my minion show his power.” The zombie breathed gas onto the Rangers, sending them reeling.

“That won’t stop us.”, Roland declared, leaping forward to throw a punch. But Malchemist stopped him in midair with telekinesis and threw him backwards onto the ground.

“Roland!”, everyone called out as they tended to him. The Zombie then breathed more of its gas on the Rangers, buffeting them. Ricky tried holding up his Gear Shift Saber for defence, but it ended up rotting away from the gas. “Oh great.”

As the zombie approached, the Rangers tried shooting it, but to no avail. “Nothing’s working.”, Drew fumed as he leapt in to tackle the zombie from overhead. But his attempts to throw it only caused its arm to elongate. “What the?”

The arm punched him before returning to its owner. “Get them.”, Malchemist commanded of Zombocalypse, who fired his beams at the Rangers, blasting them back into their human identities. “I’ll leave you to wallow in your own failure for now.”

“But next time, you won’t be so lucky.”, Zombocalypse stated as the two left.

* * *

Back at the Boma Castle, the higher ranked Boma reacted to the victory. “I can’t believe it.”, Reptillia commented. “Malchemist managed to overpower those Rangers completely.”

“Pfft, I could do better.”, Bugroth declared.

“Silence!”, Malgramon blared. “You have done well, Malchemist. Your new warrior is truly formidable.”

“Why thank you, sire.”, Malchemist bowed. “Now then, if you’ll permit me, I’d like to try and begin another plan.”

“Another plan?”, Reptillia said with shock. “What could possibly be worth your attention other than destroying the Rangers?”

“A little experiment.”, was Malchemist’s answer. “Loveater has the power to remove any affection from a human’s heart, making them creatures of nothing but hate. In essence, making the, ideal pawns for the Boma empire.”

“Is that so?”, Hellivore asked, stepping forward. “My Lord Malgramon, surely you can’t expect Malchemist to be able to oversee two separate missions at once, do you? Allow me to take control of Loveater and see this mission to the same success as Zombocalypse.”

“An interesting proposal.”, Malgramon stated. “Very well, agree. But you must give one of your own warriors over to Malchemist in exchange.”

“Oh I was expecting that.”, Hellivore laughed. “Which is why I intend to give you Ultimos.”

“What?”, Ultimos responded from within the crowd.

“”Good.”, Scorpinax hissed. “None of us like that guy.”

“Let him go.”, Metalner concurred. “We’ll take Loveater in.”

“Why thank you.”, Loveater said as he went over to Hellivore’s troops, ushering Ultimos over to Malchemist’s. “Now then, Master Hellivore. Give me my seal so that we can begin the plan.”

“As you wish.”, Hellivore took Loveater’s seal from Malchemist, inserting it into his new Soldier. “Let us go.”

* * *

At the Rangers’ under school base, the 5 had relayed their situation to Mr. Beck, who had something to show them. “In response to your previous demands, I’ve finally built you these babies.” He turned on a light, revealing a sword with a red hilt, a black-coloured hammer, a handgun with blue highlights, a yellow bow gun and a pink club-like weapon. “Behold, the Auto Saber, the Convoy Hammer, the Trek Blaster, the Dune Bow and the Motor Staff. Each of which are tailored to your individual talents.”

“This is so sweet.”, Artie said as he admired his new weapon. “I’m looking forward to breaking this thing in.”

Ricky however, was more doubtful. “What happens if that thing comes back? How do we know we can stand up to his corrosive gas with these?”

“Don’t worry.”, Mr. Beck assured them. “I tempered these to be incredibly resistant to anything. That thing’s breath won’t do anything to them.”

“This is all well and good Mr. Beck.”, Roland interjected. “But I’ve got an appointment to keep and I can’t be late.” He darted from the room as if the devil was chasing after him.

“What was that about?”, Raquel asked.

“He set up an appointment with a special someone.”, Drew informed her. “I’ll be there in case you need us, so I can alert him.” He walked out after his friend. “Roland, wait for me.”

“So, I guess we’re stuck waiting for that thing to show up again.”, Ricky commented.

“Looks like it.”, Beck sat down in his chair and put his feet up.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man was on his way to a meal with his wife, carrying a bouquet of blue roses. Then Loveater, from within the alley nearby, used his powers on the man, causing his eyes to tense up. The man immediately stopped walking and batted the flowers against the wall angrily. Loveater then moved on to a young couple having a picnic, making the two begin browbeating each other. “Excellent work, Loveater.”, Hellivore commended. “But this is small fry. We need to move onto a larger cache of love to destroy.”

* * *

At the Boma Castle, Malchemist observed all this with frustration. “Hellivore is stealing what should be my glory. Zombocalypse, go out and attack the city of Crosslands again.”

“With pleasure, my Lord.” The Boma hissed in response, as a group of zombies flanked him.

* * *

In their base, the three active Rangers heard the alarm. “Looks like the ugly one’s back for more.”, Beck reported.

“Which one?”, Artie asked sarcastically. “Aside from Reptillia, they’re all pretty ugly.”

“Never mind that now.”, Ricky stated. “Let’s move out.”

* * *

Elsewhere in the School, Drew was watching Roland set things up. “Wow, he’s really thought about it this time.”, Drew thought as he looked on at the set up Roland had made: namely, a table with flowers in the centre. “I think he might actually pull off the proposal this time.” He then received a notification on his Morpher, but he muted it. “I can tell him after he’s said what he wants to say.”

It was then that Samantha Hawkins, the long time subject of Roland’s affections, entered the room. “You wanted to see me here, Roland?”, she asked, confused by the request that Roland had had passed around the school. Unbeknownst to anyone present, Loveater was hiding behind the door.

“Um, yeah.”, Roland answered as he stood up. “Samantha, I’ve been trying to say this to you for a long time now. I lo-.” Roland was interrupted as Loveater devoured his feelings for Samantha, sending him into a berserker state, as he began trying to attack her.

“Roland, what’s wrong with you?”, Samantha asked as she dodged everyone of his attacks.

Drew ran out of his hiding place to restrain Roland. “Samantha, I have to apologise for this experience.”, he said sheepishly. “It is NOT what Roland had planned when he asked to be alone with you.” He then knocked Roland unconscious with a neck pinch. “Would you mind helping me carry him?”

“I might as well.”, Samantha sighed as she picked Roland up by his legs, carrying him with Drew’s help. “I hope this guy you’re taking him to can make sense of him acting…” As they left the room, Drew and Samantha saw many of the students, boy and girl alike, acting similarly berserk to how Roland had been acting. “…crazy.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Ricky and the others were dealing with Zombocalypse’s army with their new weapons. Ricky knocked a Savant into a group of more Savants and using his new “Driving Slash” attack to destroy them. Drew leapt into the air, shooting his opponents indiscriminately and managing to take out both a zombie and a Red Savant. Finally, Raquel generated Force in her Staff, allowing her to knock down not just a group of Savants, but also Zombocalypse himself. “How are you that much more powerful?”, the Boma lamented.

“Call it an upgrade.”, Artie answered. “And there’s still more.” He inserted his Vroom Blaster into his Trek Blaster. “Safari Cannon!”

Raquel did likewise, plugging her Motor Staff into her own Blaster. “Dual Slider!”

“Uh-oh.”, Zombocalypse said nervously, as he walked into his zombie army.

“Fire!” The two launched their attacks at the army, destroying it completely. “Alright!”

“Mission accomplished.”, Ricky noted. Then he received a message on his communicator. It was from Mr. Beck.

“ _Kids, you’d better get back here._ ”, Beck radioed. “ _Something’s up with the student body. And it’s affected Roland.”_

* * *

At the Boma castle, Malchemist fumed over his own failure as Hellivore laughed behind him. “Don’t worry Malchemist, you still have one plan in the works. But I’ll make sure that it goes through to completion.” He said this in a mocking tone, before continuing to laugh as he walked off.

* * *

Back at Highway Base, the away team came back to see Samantha in the base, along with a still feral Roland being held in a plastic container. “Is it “invite guests in and act crazy day?”, Artie asked, with little seriousness.

“No, that’s on Wednesday.”, Ricky commented sarcastically. “But seriously Beck, what’s wrong with Roland?”

“From what I can gather, his brain seems to have gone through some sort of alteration.”, was Beck’s response. It seems to make the mind incapable of feeling love, which has the effect of driving them totally feral.”

“It must be a Boma up to something.”, Drew realised. “But the question is, what could his do to help them conquer the world?”

“Excuse me, Samantha interrupted. “This whole secret room is already crazy enough, but ‘Bomas’? ‘Conquer the world’? I’m afraid you’ve managed to lose me.”

“Right, I almost forgot about you being here.”, Raquel said. She took Samantha by the hand and led her to another part of the room. “How about I show you to someone who can make all this clear to you. Pallagos?”

As if on cue, the gryphon appeared once more on the scene, flashing his light over Samantha and causing her to fall unconscious. “ _You shouldn’t be calling on me for such trivial matters, Raquel._ ”, Pallagos stated. “ _It’s a good thing my disciple is on her way so that I don’t waste too much energy.”_

“What exactly did you do to her?”, Drew asked.

“ _It’s just a simple knockout effect._ ”, came the answer from Pallagos. “ _She’ll be out cold long enough for you to move her elsewhere and convince her this whole incident was just a dream.”_

“Well, we’ve sorted that problem out.”, Artie noted. “Now then, the new Boma stealing peoples’ ability to love. How do we handle that?”

“It’s to be going after people in love.”, Raquel thought. “That gives me an idea.”

* * *

Sometime later, in the woods, both Artie and Raquel were made up and dressed in fancy clothes, while Ricky and Drew watched from the sidelines. “Why did they get to be bait?”, Drew asked.

“Because we weren’t sure that two guys would register on that thing’s radar.”, Ricky answered. “A traditional couple has a slightly better chance of success. Now keep an eye out for that Boma.”

With the “happy couple”, Artie and Raquel were both nervous. “How do we know this is going to fool him?”, Artie asked. “Most of the victims were people in actual relationships and we don’t exactly have the best chemistry.”

“We’ll have to go to phase 2.”, Raquel suggested. She then embraced Artie in a kiss and held it for a long time.

Loveater then poked his head through the door once more. But this time, Drew and Ricky noticed and shot him with their Vroom Blasters. “Nice try.”, Ricky gloated. “But we saw what you did to Roland via the CCTV cameras and we knew you’d come back and do it again.”

This was countered with laughter as Hellivore entered the room. “I knew you’d try a plan like this to counter my ambitions. I was just waiting for you to put it into motion so I could destroy you myself.”

“You’re behind the plan to eliminate love?”, Raquel said with anger. “Why? What did love ever do to you?”

“What did love ever do for me?”, Hellivore fumed. “Once, I was a human warrior, fighting against the Boma species to save the woman I loved. But while I was away, bandits attacked her, and by the time I was aware, I wasn’t able to do anything for her. Malgramon promised that if I served him and became a Boma, then I could destroy the whole of humanity to punish those who took the love of my life from me.”

“So that’s it?”, Raquel said indignantly. “Because you couldn’t be happy, you’re making sure that others can’t be.”

“That, and it gives me ample fodder to bolster the ranks of our legions. And I even took out one of you while I was at it, which takes care of the problem of your Megazord.”

“That’s it.”, Ricky called out, morphing silently. “I’m going to take you down.” He drew his sword and leapt forward. Loveater jumped in the way and took the hit, knocking him backwards.

“So that’s the way you want to play it.”, Loveater growled as he prepared to attack, Hellivore appeared in front of him. “Thanks for the shield boss.” He fired a spike from his right shoulder at the Rangers, blowing them backwards in an explosion. “One hit to my jaws and I’d release my load.”

When the smoke cleared, the other three Rangers were now morphed. “Is that so?”, Drew asked. “Well we’ll just have to aim for there.” They pulled their own swords and begun to attack.

* * *

At the Boma Castle, Hellivore’s revelation had caused a shock among the commanders. “I can’t believe one of us used to be a filthy human.”, Bugroth practically yelled.

“It’s not unheard of.”, Malchemist stated. “Those who’ve been granted power by a another Boma can become part of the same blood, even if they aren’t the same species.”

“Not to mention some of us can make ourselves appear human.”, Reptillia pointed out. “After all, looks can be deceiving.”

* * *

Back with the Rangers, the fight had now moved to a nearby footpath. “Perhaps I should even the playing field.”, Hellivore decided. “Savants!” A group of the Boma henchmen appeared and charged. Artie, Raquel and Riki all punched their way through the grunts, before Ricky went up against Hellivore. The Red Ranger was knocked back, but managed to recover and leap at his foe, who responded in kind. Ricky countered Hellivore’s sword with his own two, before being knocked back.

“Wow, even with one sword less, you’re tough.”, Ricky stated.

“As are you with one extra sword.”, Hellivore said in kind.

Drew threw a punch at Loveater, but got knocked back by one of its jaws. “Take this.”, Loveater then fired another spike from his shoulder, blowing the Rangers apart. Drew and Raquel still managed to leap and deliver a punch to to Loveater’s jaws. “No!”, he cried as the energy he had devoured was released. “All my hard work.” Artie then kicked him backwards.

* * *

In the base, Roland came to his senses. “Where am I?”, he asked. “Have I caught something infectious?”

“Yes, but it seems to be gone now.”, Mr. Beck informed him. “The others are busy fighting a monster. You should go and help them.”

“Okay.”, Roland nodded as he set off running, activating his Morpher. “Start Up! Ready? Go!” He was transformed into the Yellow Ranger as he kept running.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ricky’s battle with Hellivore continued apace, with the former leaping forward and Hellivore charging his sword. “Dark Calibur!”, Hellivore declared as he created an energy arc with his sword that he sent at his opponent.

Ricky was hit by the arc and knocked to the ground,dropping his sword as Hellivore charged forward. “Vroom Blaster!” He pulled his sidearm out and fired, knocking Hellivore back. He then leapt forward, grabbing his Auto Saber and knocking Hellivore back. “Double Auto Slash!” With his two swords energised, he delivered a pair of slashes to his enemy, who was seemingly reduced to a helmet.

But then a spirit emerged from the helmet, transforming into a new Hellivore. “It will take more than that to defeat me.”, he gloated.

* * *

Elsewhere, Loveater had once more been knocked back. “Alright, let’s keep at him.”, Raquel suggested. “For Roland.”

“Did someone say my name.”, Roland yelled, running forward. “Sorry if I worried you. What’d I miss.”

“Not much, man.”, said Artie. “Now then, would you and Raquel mind giving me and Drew a leg up?”

“I’d be glad to.”, Roland said in response. He stood next to Raquel and allowed their friends to used them to jump up and throw heir Gear Shift Sabers at Loveater, causing him to keel over and release explosions.

“Then Ricky rejoined them. “Alright, let’s finish him off.” Everyone took out their Vroom Blasters and aimed above the Boma. “Target locked!” They fired heir beams, which coalesced into a ball. “Fire!” They dropped the ball on Loveater, destroying him.

Hellivore then walked forward. “Winds of Revival, Blow!”

He fired a beam into the sky, creating a pink tornado which reconstituted Loveater. “I’ve got a bigger appetite.”, he stated.

“Time to call in the big guns.”, Ricky said, speaking into his Morpher. “We need the Zords.”

The Zords appeared from their cave and combined. “Racer Megazord, ready!”

The Megazord raced in closer to Loveater, throwing a punch that knocked both of them back. “Hey, that hurt!”, Loveater growled as he fired another spike from his shoulder, which detonated upon impact.

“Let’s show them what we’re made of.”, Ricky declared as he had the robot leap into the air and spin around, before delivering a punch that knocked the opponent back, before landing. “Racer Megazord Saber!” The Megazord then used its weapon to deliver the same slash attack it had used before to Loveater.

“I’m too young to go out.”, he cried out as he exploded.

From the ground, Hellivore looked on at his failure with rage. “I’ll get you next time, Rangers.”, he stated as he walked off.

* * *

At the palace, Reptillia chided Malchemist. “Hellivore may have failed, but he was using your plan.”, she told him. “Perhaps I should take one of your monsters and see what I can do with it.”

“Why not?”, Malgramon agreed. “After all, given that Malchemist’s servants all have more varied abilities than the other factions, perhaps giving one to another commander might result in some success.”

* * *

At the base, Raquel reported on the aftermath of the recent attack. “Everyone who was hit by the spell has recovered with no ill effects or recollection.”

“And the lovely Miss Collins?”, Beck inquired.

“She’s convinced that everything after class was dismissed was just a weird dream.”, Raquel relayed. “Though I’ll need help with a cover story.”

“I feel really bad.”, Roland said solemnly. “I tried to pour my heart out and when I finally made progress, I manage to look really bad.”

“Look on the bright side.”, Drew told him. “Since she technically doesn’t remember this attempt, you’re still on 386 failures. You can try again some other time.”

Roland smiled at this. “That makes me feel better. Thanks, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is adapted from episodes 6 and 7 of Turboranger
> 
> And we’re back. Thanks to Wandering Moonbeam subs finishing the series, this fic can finally continue. It won’t be a priority, but this should show that I haven’t abandoned it. 
> 
> Zombocalypse gets his name from a Battle Bears boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Wing Force did moderately well, I decided that I might as well do a sequel based on Turboranger. I won’t be updating in full until the series is fully subbed, whenever that may be. But for now, I’ll be working on chapter’s 1-3 of this story, since that’s all I can do for now. 
> 
> Also note that I am open for ideas on what episodes to adapt when I get around to fully working on the series. I have names prepared for every monster in the show, so nothing is off the table, provided you request it.


End file.
